1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to storage compartments, more specifically to vehicle consoles having lids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles typically include a storage space in a console between the front driver and passenger seats. In many vehicles, the console has a cover to protect the interior of the space or conceal items stored therein. In some cars, the storage space can have a rectangular perimeter at the top, though the storage space might have a different cross-sectional shape beneath the top perimeter. For this reason, it can sometimes be difficult to pass objects correctly-sized for the storage space through the top perimeter, particularly when the cover attachments can further narrow the perimeter. Some covers are comfortably padded on top to act as an armrest for the driver or passenger. Some covers instead have a flat surface, attempting to help the console storage lid match the typically smooth and featureless console of some vehicles.
Some console covers open by lifting the front of the cover, relative to the vehicle, to rotate the cover on hinges disposed at the rear of the cover. The hinges at the rear of the cover rotatably couple the cover to the console. When in an opened configuration, the cover is rotated upwards, to an approximately vertical position at the rear of the storage console. Thus, the storage compartment is difficult to access from the rear seats.
Additionally, some covers are constructed with hinges on the passenger side of the top perimeter, resulting in a console storage cover that is lifted by the driver on the driver's side, rotating the cover to a position that inhibits access to the storage space from the passenger side
Attempts have been made to develop a storage console that can be opened from either side. However, these attempts have resulted in certain mechanisms that fail to operate smoothly and complex mechanisms which are difficult and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
Thus, there is a need for a console storage space cover that allows access without necessarily inhibiting access to a vehicle occupant in an open position. Additionally, a need exists for a cover which can permit objects to enter the storage space without constricting the opening. Additionally, a need exists for a simple, easy to manufacture mechanism that provides reliable access to a vehicle storage compartment.